SHSS Loyalty
by Pluto's Kiss 360
Summary: Saix is willing to do anything for Xemnas. Though, Xemnas often likes for him to prove his loyalty. This time he has something a little different in mind. Xemnas/Saix yaoi smut lemon pwp explicit slash


Saix and Xemnas SHSS

Summary : Saix is willing to do anything for Xemnas. Though, Xemnas often likes for him to prove his loyalty. This time he has something a little different in mind. Xemnas/Saix yaoi smut lemon pwp explicit slash

Loyalty.

**Warning: This contains explicit yaoi between two male characters. This is not suitable for children 15 and younger.**

* * *

Saix was nervous.

He'd been called to the room, Nothing Gathers, for a meeting by his superior.

He had to wonder if anyone else would be attending this meeting. No one else seemed to be in a rush though. Not that anyone ever was but...

The point was, was that he felt a bit uneasy by this.

He would be alone with his boss.

Not that he didn't like it but, things tend to happen when they're alone every now and then.

It always made Saix edgy if he was called for a one on one. He could never tell what his master was thinking, what he was planning to do.

With a flick of his wrist, he opened a dark portal and stepped through it.

Once at his destination, he immediately bowed.

"I am here, sir." He called to him, bowing slightly to show respect.

He stood up, looking at the chair where his boss should've been sitting. But he wasn't there.

Had he come to the wrong room?  
His eyebrows nearly knitted together in confusion.

"That confused look is certainly adorable on you." He turned to where the voice had said that.

A bit of his confusion did melt when he turned to find Xemnas standing behind him.

He said nothing to the compliment and simply looked at him, expecting an order of some sort.

It wasn't too long before he got his order.

"Come with me." He told him as he grabbed his wrist, tugged him through a portal and into his office.

A quick look around and Saix noticed a few doors. He guessed one of them led to his own personal quarters.

Another quick scan of his office made him aware of the piles of papers and files that needed to be organized.

Without hesitation, he began organizing them. His OCD was raging. How could the man live in such a manner?

Maybe that was why he was called here, to clean his office. Hey, it was a break from all the fighting he'd done lately. He didnt mind this change in pace.

"You need to loosen up a bit, Saix. Not every meeting I call you for is always work related." He said with an amused tone.

Then what was the point of this meeting? Saix lowered his eyes a bit, something Xemnas saw as an annoyed gesture.

He alphabetized the papers into piles before putting them in the appropriate files.

"You always obey every order so obediently, as if you've got it down to a science. As if you were made just for me." he said, courtly.

Saix wasn't sure he liked where this was going. Outwardly it looked as if he was ignoring him but xemnas knew better.

The blue haired man flipped through his files, eyes scanning over each one, ears listening to his boss.

Last time he was alone with his xemnas, Xemnas felt the need to reassert his authority ...up his ass. Not that he hadn't enjoyed it, but... why him?

Because he was the most loyal here?

Did he know he was only obedient because it cast the illusion that he would never betray him? Did he know that he was only obedient so he could get away with more things and get closer to his own goals? Did he know he was sending Axel do eliminate other members so he could get closer to his most desired thing? Did he know he could overtake Xemnas at any moment he wanted, but he held back?

Why? Because he likes this shit. He liked parading around and acting as second in command, doing nothing but blindly following orders as if it was all he knew how to do, he liked the slave master relationship they had. He couldn't have that if their positions were switched.

Saix liked being a "clueless" obedient bitch to Xemnas.

That, he knew.

But would he do the same thing he did last time this time?  
It wasn't the small sexual touching or things they did that made him nervous.

It was uncertainty that made his innards tighten and curl.

It was that he could never know when the next encounter would happen. Or how far he'd go.

Sometimes, Xemnas would just tease him and then send him on his way. Other times, he'd make sure they both got off. More times than not, he would just give him a mission.

But would they do something this time? Saix doubted it. But then again, he wasn't very skilled in picking up the signs of when his master wanted to play.

They were always so different. He could never tell what was in store.

The blue haired man was so deep in thought he hadn't noticed the man walking up behind him.

The darker of the two put his hand on his hip and pulled him against his body. Now, VII's backside was pressed flushed against the other's front side.

Xemnas whispered in his ear. "Answer me."

VII hadn't been aware that he'd been asked a question.

"Where do you want these files, sir?"  
He asked a question that had nothing to do with anything just stated.

Neither were getting what they wanted, both were getting no where.

Xemnas had to laugh. It was dry, which meant he was amused and annoyed.

Was Saix playing dumb or did he really not hear him? Or was he doing that purposely to entice him into giving him punishment?

Irritated from him not responding the way he wanted, he knocked the folder from his hands.

With a slight frown, he stood in front of him, tilted his chin up with a gloved finger and spoke very stiffly and sharply.

"You will forever stay loyal to me, yes?"

"Yes, sir."

"You serve me and only me, yes?"

"Yes, sir."

"You would do _anything_ and _everything_ for me, right?"

"Yes."

"You will follow every order-"

"Where are you going with this?" His patience was running short. Who had time for silly interrogations such as this? The man knew all the answers to these idiotic questions. So where was he going with this?

The thought of something bad happening curled his guts but he gave no indication on his face.

"Don't cut me off. _Ever._"

"I apologize, my king." He bowed slightly.

"I for one think you should loosen up a bit, Saix. You are very tense all the time."

How could he not be tense when he's nervous and his boss is touching him in all these places? He was always tense when they were alone for reasons like this.

"Sir, I would just like to get back to work. I have things to do, I don't have time for your silly games and whatever else you have planned." He stated blatantly. He knew it would probably get him punished but he wanted to get down to the bottom of this as quickly as possible.

"Since your mouth is slick and your tongue sharp, do as your told, and get on your knees. I want you to prove your loyalty to me."

For once, he hesitated doing the order. He couldn't be serious, right?

They'd only ever stuck to light, careful touching and sometimes dirty words. Even then, he had never been so direct.

One look in his eye told Saix he was indeed very serious.

"M-my king..." he made an unnerved sound and unzipped the other's coat.

He hesitated once more as he unzipped his pants and beheld the large hardened length that stood before him.

Saix wasn't intimidated by much but this time was different.

That thing was huge! He expected him to put that in his mouth?

He grabbed it with his clammy hand and gingerly opened his mouth to allow it inside.

Once he was welcomed with warmth and wetness, he moaned, his toes clenching and curling in his shoes.

Did he know how good that felt? Especially since he wasn't sure what to do, he was trying all sorts of things with his tongue.

He allowed him to take his time, there was no rush. He knew he was new at this so, he was lenient with it.

The blue haired man curiosly ran his tongue all over the head, seeing what reaction that would get him.

So far it was getting him moans so he kept doing it as he sucked.

What his mouth didn't cover, his hand stroked quickly and surely made up for what he lacked.

"Ahhh..." his deep voice made the other shudder.

That gave him an idea. Saix hummed as he took more into his mouth. He felt very proud when he felt the other shudder and buck in his mouth.

He continued doing that, bobbing his head faster and faster, gaining speed and skill.

The little flicks of his tongue, the bobbing...it was driving Xemnas nuts. The lust was boiling over and he couldn't help himself any longer.

He put his slender fingers through the other's hair, got a good grip on his head, and began thrusting into his mouth, slowly and gently at first, as not to harm or scare him off.

His hips pumped in time as he yanked Saix's head towards him, impaling his further on his length.

Saix smacked his hands away, feeling a bit bold. He took the hard cock into his hand, squeezed it around the base and took it back into his mouth, stroking what his mouth didn't cover. He bobbed his head at the speed he was mouth fucked just moments before.

The boss was rather impressed. It was like he had just leveled up or something. But anymore of this and he'd cum right in his subordinate's mouth.

"Stop."

Saix pulled away from him and looked up at him.

"Because you usually obey me without questioning me, I will go easy on you." He told him, pulling the man's pants off and then moving Saix into doggy style with his legs spread further apart then usual.

Saix blushed and wondered if his innocence would be taken like this, by a real cock this time. But Xemnas slid underneath him and took his length into his own mouth.

The blue haired man moaned and bucked his hips, meaning to drive his length deeper into his throat because it felt so good.

But luckily for the tan skinned man, he pulled away before he bucked.

They were like that for a while 69-ing and sucking each other to the best of their abilities.

Saix had to wonder where Xemnas had gotten his blowjob skills from. At the moment, his boss had his entire cock in his mouth. Only his balls were left out, and they were pressed up against his mouth. They weren't left alone for long though.

Xemnas's hot, pink tongue wondered all along his smooth sack even as he deepthroated him.

If that wasn't sexy, he didnt know what was. It was so sexy that it made him throb and twitch in his mouth.

Even after a while, his cock was still buried in his throat. He could just *feel him swallowing around him. He could _feel_ his cock _bending _at the back of his throat, letting him know just how far his 8 and a half inch sex was in his throat.

But he wanted to out do his boss. The challenge was accepted as he started trying to deepthroat him as well. He was still relatively new to this so he couldn't exactly do what he was doing. So, he made up his own moves.

He spat on his cock a few times to wet it a little and then dedicated a few minutes to just licking it all over and slapping it against his tongue.

"Sir, you taste wonderful." He told him. He felt his master twitch in his hand and then took the time to swirl his tongue in a spiral on the tip of the head.

That earned him few more twitches so, he flattened his tongue on the head and moved the length back and forth across it.

He heard a few appreciated moans and felt him squirming beneath him.

Xemnas decided he wanted Saix to squirm now. He wrapped his arms around his hips, pulled him down a bit closer, lifting his head up a little so that he could reach his hole.

With no hesitation, he began rimming him wildly, working that tongue like mad by sliding it all over his winking hole and trying to get it inside him.

Saix had never felt it before but it was a damn good feeling he never wanted to stop.

It brought a wild fire into his groin, made his cock harden even more, and brought him much closer to orgasm.

He lost a bit of control and started grinding against his tongue. His bubble butt bounced slightly against his face, making a slight 'pat pat' sound.

Strangely he found that to be a turn on.

"Ahhn! Ohhh shit!" Moans flew past his lips uncontrollably. During the time he'd been moaning, he'd stop sucking.

"Occupy your mouth, Saix." Xemnas commanded. Immediately he began sucking on it again, moaning around it whenever he had to.

Those vibrations around his cock made his boss moan as well, so he did more of it while he bobbed his head at the speed his boss liked.

Now, Xemnas was losing control. One hand reached down to hold the blue haired man's head down there so he could hold him steady while he started throat fucking that hot mouth.

The other hand started slapping his pale ass cheeks, resulting in them becoming pinkish. Those slaps spurred on his appending orgasm.

All that could be heard now were moans and sloppy, wet, sqwelching sounds coming from the both of them using their mouths so sloppily.

Both of them were getting closer and closer to orgasm. And on impulse, Saix rose his hips, slid his cock all the way down until Xemnas was deep throating him, and came right down his throat.

The substance caught him off guard but he swallowed it easily nonetheless.

Saix gave a very throaty groan, sucking way harder than intended. During his cresendo, his body tensed, including his hand which had been fondling the silvered haired man's sack.

With a harsh suck and a squeeze of his sack, he came up a "mmph!" And shot his while elixir all in his mouth.

He couldn't swallow it. There was just no way, so he pulled away and let it fountain out onto his face.

When it was finished, he rolled onto his back, closing his eyes in peace, chest rising and falling calmly.

Both of them laid there, silently, basking in the afterglow. Saix lazily wiped his face with his sleeve while Xemnas watched him, very amused by it for some reason.

After the afterglow of his orgasm, he could finally think straight. He wondered why Xemnas had not taken it all the way this time. And then noted that the files still weren't organized properly and that he desperately needed a shower.

He didn't think he would mind if they'd gone all the way. He secretly somewhat longed for that day.

Not that he would say that out loud. To anyone. Ever.

But, Xemnas wasn't as heartless and cruel as everyone thought. He knew not to take it too far with him at this moment in time. His plan was actually to ease him into these things.

That's why he spaced out his encounters, that's why he'd only stuck with a few naughty touches and toys up until now.

He didn't want to scare his little SaixSaix away~

"Maybe I should show everyone else how obedient you are at the next meeting. Maybe they'll learn by example." He chuckled an evil chuckle.

Saix sighed. He knew he had something special in store for him.

But what?

* * *

ONE SHOT.

There will not be a new chap.

And I'm absolutely positive this sucked. Lol. What could I have done to make this better? Besides putting an actual sex scene?

I'll delete it soon so...


End file.
